Promises
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: A little story told thru Keitaro's eyes...


few words for those who are reading this...  
  
1. this is just something i wrote if you dont like it thats fine by me 2. this is a Kanako/Keitaro fic ( my fav pairing for love hina ) 3. dont flame me for the pairing =) you can flame me for my bad writing 4. thanks for reading my work either way.  
  
i dont own love hina ... ( but i can dream of walking down town with Kanako in Goth garb aint bad of an idea hahaha )  
  
Promises  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
I know I've made a lot of promises.some of them I made when I didn't even know what was the true meaning of making a promise.the part I hate about promising something to someone is when you can't make it happen to that particular someone whom you really want to fulfill that promise to.  
  
The promised I made by the sandbox to a light brown short haired girl even thou I got a kiss by making it when I look back at it now that kiss seemed such a distant memory for me. As I stare down at the old building behind the Inn so ghostly and dark it scared me at first when I saw it all those years ago but now as I see it in tonight but now it seems so inviting to me almost like calling me to it.  
  
Here I find myself staring at the things around me like the roof's edge which have seen me falling down it many a times and scenes of a few happy memories for me. I can be counted lucky to have around me so many people who care for me in this place I call home. A few of my promises have been fulfilled like being accepted to Todai was one in doing so I also fulfilled my promise to Shinobu-chan also. But I felt that I've made one promise that I can't seem to get off my mind.  
  
I remember the scene as I look back at it now.it was so innocent then promising her that we'll go to the old Annex building so that she won't be alone. But in the end I went and did the opposite of what I promised her I left her all alone as I went away from her.  
  
When I finally met her again after so long being apart I couldn't even recognized her from the little girl who had stayed close to me as a child to a young woman who stood in front of me saying that she had come back to fulfill the promise that I absently had forgotten as I usually do.  
  
Come to think of it even thru all my clumsiness, my awkwardness and my bad luck she had always been there. I guessed I could have gone on with my life if she hadn't come back to remind me of that promised I made to her when we were kids. But now it seems like I'm having second thoughts about not fulfilling it to her. I know it means a lot to her but I also need to consider how it will affect her life and then how the decision I make tonight would affect my life with her.  
  
"I really need to make a decision tonight and stick with it no matter what happens." I keep whispering to myself hoping someone might listen and give me an answer but the silence I receive tells me that I'll have to make the decision alone by myself. I know she has my best interest at heart she may have some interesting ways of showing it but at least she tries to show me how she feels. I guess I've been so used to being shown different kinds of affections by the rest of the residents that I've come to see hers as different and somewhat scary.  
  
For the first time I wasn't sent spiraling thru the air by a punch or a swing of a sword but just words advising me what I should be doing. She doesn't con me into schemes or try to seduce me to gain something but I still don't like her doing that to me thou.I am still a man. Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't left her side how would we have turned out. Maybe I shouldn't be even asking that cause things may have turned out differently no matter now tempting it is to know.  
  
Maybe I wouldn't be as clumsy as I am now or maybe I would be in Todai right now studying instead of being a 'Ronin'. The what ifs aren't going to change anything I know I guess I have to make a choice no matter how it turns out. I've come to realized that I've broken that promise to the girl at the sandbox so I wondered if I should break this one as well.  
  
But I ask myself if I broke it how would I feel? How would she feel? She isn't someone whom I've just met she's someone whom I've spent a good part of my life with. Breaking her heart isn't exactly high on my list of things to do. I know that if I broke it I wouldn't face the consequences that I now usually expect to be of a physical nature but for her she'll just turn and walk away with tears in her eyes. Can I handle that? Is it for the better?  
  
"Why me?" I sighed. I admit I ain't the brightest guy around but at least for once I'd like to make a decision where I come out for the better. The problem now is that I've given my heart to another.  
  
I know it's wrong of me to do this if I do this to her.she'd been there in some way or another for me. I'll cherish those memories I have of her but she might be able to go on but I'm not so sure about her. Naru has the will to continue no matter what but I'm not sure that if I told her that I've already promised to be with someone else would she be able to go on.  
  
I would be devastated if her life was ruined because of me.it sounds strange but I can't bring myself or think of harming her in any way. If I go thru with that promise how would the world treat or see us? I know we aren't blood tied but we are in name there isn't anyway around it. "Will she want to live like that?" I thought.  
  
"Outcasts? Shunned by people." are the words that pop to mind when I think of the words people might call us or do to us. How would my parents think of us? I feel like shouting to the heavens asking for an answer for making me promise all those promises. "Is it the right thing to do?" I ask myself again.  
  
I wonder how many hearts I would break if I told everyone what I was about to do? I know that I would be beaten up first then maybe I'll get an answer. I laugh to myself "Come Keitaro.your nothing special." Whose heart would I break? Maybe mine, maybe hers and maybe theirs. I bowed my head and thought hard.  
  
"Onii-chan.Where have you been?" she asked me.  
  
"I've been here thinking that's all." I answered her.  
  
"What were you thinking of then?" she asked again walking over to my side and held my arm in hers.  
  
"Promises.." I answered trying to smile to ease the worried look she was making.  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"To you." I replied.  
  
"The promise you made to me?" she blushed looking towards the old building.  
  
"When I made it all those years ago.did you ever think I'll fulfill it for you?"  
  
"If Onii-chan promised.then I'm sure Onii-chan wouldn't break it."  
  
That was an answer I was afraid of hearing but almost expectantly knew it was her answer.  
  
I had finally made up my mind.  
  
"Kanako-chan would you take a walk with me somewhere?" I smiled as I took her hand.  
  
We slowly walked hand in hand, out of the house then out to the path.  
  
She probably knew where I was leading her but she didn't show any kind of expression about me leading her to the building.  
  
There we stood.I looked up to the old dark building and turned to face her.  
  
"I knew I promised to do this with you a long time ago.I've decided that I'm going to fulfill it tonight."  
  
She smiled but it wasn't a truly happy smile.  
  
"Onii-chan, are you sure?" she asked grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
"Yes.Kanako-chan I've made a lot of promises in my life.yours was the one that I couldn't bear to break." I said as I stared into her eyes.  
  
"How about Naru-san? I thought you."  
  
"What I had for Narugesawa was special.but I finally realized tonight what I had with you went way beyond that.you were there for me when I needed someone to be with"  
  
"Onii-chan.you got it wrong.you were there when I needed someone.I felt so lonely and it seemed only you were the one that cared about me."  
  
I could see that Kanako-chan's tears run down her cheeks under the moonlight.  
  
"A promise is a promise."  
  
Those were the last words I spoke as I broke the seal that held the door, creaked it open and shut it behind us.  
  
I held her close in the dark not only to keep her warm and to wait for whatever was going to happen to us. I felt her breathing as her breathe warmed my hand that crossed her chest.  
  
"Kanako-chan.I'm happy that I could fulfill this promise to you." I whispered.  
  
"Onii-chan.thank you" she whispered back.  
  
We didn't have to wait long as we could feel the surge of electricity and the overall feeling of powerful forces surrounding us. It went away as mysterious as it came we didn't feel different but we knew something had happened. I guessed we passed out.  
  
We didn't know what happened last night but we awoke to the morning sun shining outside. And as we were walking out I took her hand in mine and said the words 'I love you' and I gently kissed her and walked back to Hinata Sou. 


End file.
